Season 1
Season 1 is the first season to Peter Rabbit (TV Series) it premiered on December 14, 2012, but the first eight episodes came out on DVD on May 28, 2013 at stores at Walmart. There are a total of twenty-nine episodes in the first season which during December 14, 2012 throughout October 7, 2014. 'Cast' 'Main Cast' *Peter Rabbit - voiced by Colin De Paula (Season 1), in the USA and Connor Fitzgerald in the UK. *Benjamin Bunny - voiced by Peter Harris in the USA and Danny Price in the UK. *Lily Bobtail - voiced by Michaela Dean in the USA and Harriet Perring in the UK. *Mr. Tod - voiced by Mark Huckerby. *Squirrel Nutkin - voiced by Kyle D. Massey. *Mrs. Josephine Rabbit- voiced by Stephanie Sheh (Season 1). *Flopsy Rabbit and Mopsy Rabbit - voiced by Megan Harvey (Season 1). *Cotton-Tail Rabbit - voiced by Jenna Iacono (Season 1). 'Recurring Cast' *Mr. Jeremy Fisher - (Voiced by Kirk Thornton). *Jemima Puddle-Duck - (Voiced by Sarah Bolt). *Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle - (Voiced by Gwenfair Vaughan). *Ginger And Pickles - (Voiced by J.B. Blanc and Kirk Thornton). *Mr. McGregor - (Voiced by Dave Mitchell). *Tommy Brock - (Voiced by John White). *Samuel Whiskers - (Voiced by Shawn Curran). *Old Brown - (Voiced by Dave Mitchell). *Dr. Bobtail - *Mrs. Bobtail - *Mr. Tolly Tortoise Episodes 1 "Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale" December 14, 2012 2 "The Tale of the Radish Robber / The Tale of Two Enemies" February 19, 2013 3 "The Tale of Benjamin's Strawberry Raid / The Tale of the Lying Fox" February 20, 2013 4 "The Tale of the Greedy Fox / The Tale of the Secret Treehouse" February 21, 2013 5 "The Tale of the Angry Cat / The Tale of Mr. Tod's Trap" February 25, 2013 6 "The Tale of Nutkin on the Run / The Tale of the Wriggly Worms" February 27, 2013 7 "The Tale of Jemima's Egg / The Tale of the Great Breakout" March 4, 2013 8 "The Tale of the Lucky Four Leaf Clover / The Tale of the Unguarded Garden" March 6, 2013 9 "The Tale of the Start of Spring" March 29, 2013 10 "The Tale of the Big Move / The Tale of the Lost Tunnels" April 15, 2013 11 "The Tale of the Dash in the Dark / The Tale of the Grumpy Owl" April 17, 2013 12 "The Tale of the Down Hill Escape / The Tale of the Cat and the Rat" May 6, 2013 13 "The Tale of the Mother's Day Pie / The Tale of the Mystery Plum Thief" May 8, 2013 14 "The Tale of the Hazelnut Raid / The Tale of the Broken Bed" May 28, 2013 15 "The Tale of the Hero Rabbit / The Tale of the Falling Rock" May 30, 2013 16 "The Tale of the One That Got Away / The Tale of Cotton-tail's New Friend" September 23, 2013 17 "The Tale of the Runaway Kites / The Tale of the Surprising Sisters" September 25, 2013 18 "The Tale of the Giant Pumpkin / The Tale of the Fierce Bad Rabbit" October 25, 2013 19 "The Tale of Cotton-Tail's Cake / The Tale of the Terrible Trap" November 18, 2013 20 "The Tale of the Flying Fox / The Tale of Old Brown's Feather" November 20, 2013 21 "The Tale of Benjamin's New Map / The Tale of the Wrecked Treehouse" March 31, 2014 22 "Tale of the Lost Ladybug / The Tale of Old Rusty" April 2, 2014 23 "The Tale of the Stolen Firewood / The Tale of the Runaway Rabbits" May 29, 2014 24 "The Tale of the Peek-A-Boo Rabbits / The Tale of Jeremy Fisher's Musical Adventure" January 31, 2014 25 "The Tale of the Great Rabbit and Squirrel Adventure" February 15, 2014 26 "The Tale of the Squeaky Toy / The Tale of the Flying Rabbits" April 3, 2014 27 "The Tale of the Uninvited Badger / The Tale of the Brewing Storm" October 7, 2014 28 "The Tale of Jeremy Fisher's Recital / The Tale of the True Friends" April 14, 2014 29 "The Search for The Missing Tail" February 2, 2014 'Trivia' Category:Season 1